


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, Vampire Jin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU, Vampire Jin verse] Jin's won Ryuuji's trust, now he just needs to convince his sister that's he totally a good guy vampire. Easy, right? [Jin/Ryuuji, takes place briefly after "Giving." Warnings for OC death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another entry in my "Jin is a vampire now okay" AU. Take place a little while after "Giving."

Title: Gotta Catch 'Em All  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: OC death  
Notes: Yet another entry in my "Jin is a vampire now okay" AU. Take place a little while after "Giving."

“This is one of the few times I’ve been invited to a vampire hunter’s house.” Kuroki’s tone was professional, but there was an undercurrent of caution.

“Former vampire hunter. And this is the first time I’ve invited a vampire to my house,” Ryuuji replied, every bit as professional.

“Second!” Jin sipped at his cow’s blood.

Ryuuji huffed. “Well, he’s the first leader of a vampire clan, then. Is that better?”

“Speaking of,” and Kuroki—leader of the Black Puma clan—coughed politely. “We need to figure out what to do next.” He nodded at Ryuuji. “I thank you for saving my field commander.”

“Me, too.” Jin grinned. “So, when do I get back to work?”

“Not just yet.” Kuroki leaned back in the lemon yellow plastic chair (Youko has chosen it last year, when they’d finally had money to get new furniture). “Enter thinks he finally succeeded in killing you. I’d like him to think that a little longer—”

“So we could totally sneak attack him! I like how you think, Kurorin!” Jin leaned forward on the old bar stool Ryuuji had salvaged. “So what do you want me to do?”

Kuroki glared at Jin. “Stay here and recover.” He pretended to not hear Jin’s complaining as he turned his attention to Ryuuji. “I hate to impose on you, and I’m fully aware you have a child, but this is the safest place for him.”

“It’s fine. And Youko, as much as I hate to admit it, was in danger once I saved this gentleman,” he said as he waved a hand in Jin’s direction. She’d been in danger ever since he’d decided to choose vengeance over family, but hopefully that would change. “And he’s promised to help me find my brother, so I see it as a fair trade.”

“I promise as well—along with some more protection spells on your home.” Kuroki tapped his pen. “Are there any other issues I should be aware of?”

Ryuuji shook his head, but then yelled when Jin thwapped him.

“Don’t lie, Ryuuji.” Jin scowled fiercely. “I felt so much anxiety from you it’s making **me** nauseous.”

“It’s just.” And this was terribly embarrassing. “Youko’s school is doing a teacher work day tomorrow, and I’ve used up all my sick days.”

“Oh.” Kuroki shrugged. “Quit your job and resume your hunting, this time for me. I’ll pay you well, and make sure you’ll have time to watch your sister whenever needed. Problem solved.”

“Thank you, but no.” Ryuuji was proud of how well he pretended to be calm. “I need to give Youko as normal a life as possible.” He shook his head. “If I’m lucky, I can find someone to switch a shift with.”

“Well, how about I watch her… hey, don’t give me that look, Ryuuji!” Jin actually did seem hurt. “Supernatural boyfriends are supposed to trust each other.”

“We’re not, and I do. But trusting you with my life, and child care for a ten-year-old are two different things.”

“I’m a quick learner.”

“She also tried to kill you.”

“Touché.” But Jin was unfazed. “But if I’m gonna stay here, then I need to convince her that I’m good, right?”

Ryuuji and Kuroki glanced at each other. “He has a point,” Ryuuji conceded.

“Don’t remind me,” Kuroki grumbled as he got out of his chair. “Very well, Jin. You’re care giver for a young human. Be aware of how severe a duty that is.”

Jin winked, and saluted.

\--

Although the next morning, when he was sitting alone in the kitchen, he was a bit less optimistic about his mission.

He wasn’t expecting Youko to like him right away, what with her trying to stake him and all. But he’d been living with her and Ryuuji for nearly two weeks now, and she was still lurking in her room whenever he was out of bed. Did she really still hate him?

Of course, with her history with vampires, he couldn’t blame her if she hated him forever. It was just… he liked Ryuuji. So he wanted Youko to like him, too.

“Hey.” Suddenly, Youko was there, glaring at him over the table.

“Hey.” Jin smiled. She didn’t smile back. “You want some breakfast?”

She blinked at him. “You know how to cook?”

“Well, I know how to heat up a frozen waffle.” Jin slid out of his seat, and moved to the fridge.

“But I thought vampires only needed blood.”

Good. Like every other kid in the world, she was curious. Maybe if he kept answering her questions, she’d realize he was a good guy. “We do. But we can eat food.”

“Then why kill humans if you can do that?”

Damn. She was curious and blunt. A lethal combination. “Well, some of us are just horrible and wanna hurt humans, I won’t lie.” He unwrapped two waffles. “But for good vampires like me and Kurorin, food is kinda like what chocolate is for you. It can give you a boost, but it’s ultimately empty calories.” He popped the waffles in the toaster. “After awhile, you need real food—or in my case, blood.”

“I guess—but I never get tired after eating chocolate.” Youko stole his seat. “It give me more power.”

Jin laughed. “I see.” He leaned against the counter. “So, ah, you get along with your brother?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’d like to know more about the people who saved my life.”

“Ryuuji’s really nice.” Youko’s face was thoughtful. “I wish he didn’t worry so much about my homework, though.”

“Is that an issue for you two?”

“Yep. I just wanna quit school.”

“That’s pretty bold talk, for a ten-year-old.”

“I know,” Youko said with a grin. “But I wanna be an entomologist when I grow up, so I guess I gotta go.”

“An entomologist?” You didn’t hear that usually from a kid, at least one Youko’s age. “That’s a pretty specific career plan.”

“I know what I wanna do.”

“Heh.” The waffles popped up, so Jin picked them up and put them on a pale blue dinner plate. “I think the only other one person I’ve ever met with such a specific career plan was—“

He wasn’t going to say anything anymore.

But Youko was. “Who?” She ran up to him. “C’mon Jin, tell me!”

It hurt, but… he wanted her to trust him. “Keiko. My sister.” He took in a very deep breath. “She wanted to study medicine in Germany.”

“What happened to her?”

“She was killed by a vampire.”

Youko touched his shoulder, gently. “Like me and my parents.”

“Not quite, but close enough.”

“… Wanna share my waffles? It’s like junk food for you.”

Jin laughed again. “So you’ve moved from killing me outright to just trying to make sure I have a poor diet?”

“Yep.” She beamed up at him. “But hold on.” She ran back to her room. “I wanna show you my 3DS game!”

Jin frowned thoughtfully. What was a DS, and why did she need three of them?

\--

Ryuuji had steeled himself for any scenario after work. Except for, apparently, his sister yelling at Jin for not playing Pokémon correctly.

“Don’t use Blaziken, you’re gonna die, Jin!”

“But Blaziken is fire, he can burn up Brock’s Geodude—oh, no, nevermind, he fainted. Whoops.”

“Told you so! Now take out Mudkip, and… hi, Ryuuji!” He hadn’t seen her smile that hard in ages. “How was work?”

“Busy.” He hung up his backpack. “How was your day?”

“Good, until Jin killed all my Pokémon.” Although her tone was hardly angry. He ran up to hug Ryuuji.

Ryuuji hugged her back. “Tell you what. Why don’t you get out your Pokémon cards to show him.”

“Sure!” Youko spun to face Jin. “Some of them are ones Ryuuji got back in Japan!”

Jin smiled. “Cool.” He watched as Youko left.

“… Wasn’t she trying to kill you a few days ago?”

“We found some common ground. Although now I gotta save up for a 3DS.” Jin sighed. “That game is addictive.”

“Tell me about it.” Ryuuji knelt down next to him. “Thank you, Jin. For everything.”

“You’re more than welcome, but…”

“But what?”

“I think at this point you can call me by my first name.”

… Oh. “What’s that?” Ryuuji didn’t succeed at seeming calm this time.

“Yeah. I trust you. A lot more than I’ve trusted anyone in ages.” He gazed up at him, and he seemed so vulnerable, it was hard to believe he was such a powerful creature. “Masato.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Ryuuji ducked his head, a last ditch effort to look collected. “Masato.”

“There.” And Masato’s face was very close to his own. “That wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“Here ya go!” Suddenly, both their laps were filled with Pokémon cards. “Ryuuji, you play winner, okay?”

A huge wave of relief (and a small twinge of disappointment) washed over Ryuuji as he agreed.


End file.
